finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sroczynski
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Destination Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Blake Dreyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggjk (Talk) 14:20, December 2, 2010 Reply: I think we should use a dark background It's a good idea, but... well, I don't really know how to implement that kind of change either... -- Lord Crayak 19:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Man, you scared me! 1 minute i'm reading a page and the next, BOOOOOOM!!! Grey Background. Please, Warn me next you change th background.OJOLara 20:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) i will help you out for editing it :) i forgot maybe you could do all the mckinley speedway survivors....it's ok for you right :) yeah sure im so glad that i help you maybe your gonna do the mckinley speedway survivors and i'm gonna do the others...:)Berbah 15:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Nadia Monroy: Casualty or Survivour? Before I begin what i'm going to say, i'm sorry about my immature twin brother OJOLanet. I'm his sister.Okay now, onto the subject. WHY THE HELL DO THINK THAT NADIA IS A CASUALTY????!!!!????!!! She is a survivour. no. she's both. i think she's both. Okay, sorry for being rude but I believe she's both. I guess that makes more sense.OJOLara 17:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) wait, your on the chinese wikia? do you know how translate it, because i can't read chinese.OJOLara 17:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) WELL DAMN! Look Homeboy,i'm i want to get yelled at, i'll go over to my sister's house and break her flower vase!ARE YOU YELLING AT ME CAUSE I'M A BLACK GIRL?!! no, Because, that's racist. You need read what i said mor carefully! I DON'T WANT YOU YOURSELF TRANSLATING! I Mean, Tell Me How To Use Freaking GOOGLE TRANSLATE, SO I CAN READ THE WIKIA!OJOLara 17:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) i say shes a surviver because her head wasn't obliterated in the stadium 'Still Alive Characters Infoboxes how can you make them please demonstrate???' @Sroczynski: how can you create a living character infoboxes just like what you did??? because i don't know how please create a infoboxes just like Janet's on Living Characters on final destination.Berbah 17:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Living Character Infoboxes yeah i think maybe you should do it William Bludworth would be your first character to make an living character infoboxes then i'll do the others....thanks :)Berbah 05:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Actors'/Actress' Infoboxes Hi... uh can you make new infoboxes of actors/actresses in the final destination series? the new one like the deceased and alive characters?:) I just add the photos of the cast of final destination 5 and others. please?:)15Browning 15:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Final Destination Characters ok here's the thing: Tim is 15 Nora is 42 Kat is 31 Rory is 26 Evan is 25 Eugene is 28 Officer Burke is 22 Kimberly is 20 i just calculate it from the year 2000 then one of my friends facebook has an article about the novel with their ages on it in Final Destination 1 hello horror film wiki look in there and in wikipedia their birthdays are in there month day and year......:)(Berbah 11:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC)) Jonathan Groves Picture in the Speedway i forgot can u find a photo of Jonathan Grove in the McKinley Speeway because my photo of his is very small size....:)(Berbah 11:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC)) Wikiquote in every characters: Guys someone just ask me about getting qoutes in every characters is it ok fo you all??? Who are you? Anyway, of course I'm ok with this. Sroczynski 14:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Final Destination Wiki theme and logo Hi uh can you make an official logo for final destination wiki and a theme? please :)15Browning 03:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) i think Officer Perry and Ms. Smith are Thomas and Kimberly....i can write down that article of the newspaper but for now im gonna make pages on actors and actresses of the series :)(Berbah 09:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC)) U 4got about Amanda Crew and James Kirk of the romanric comedy film She's the man starring Amanda Bynes and Channing Tatum... James Kirk's role is actually Amanda Bynes twin brother. Amanda Crew's role is actually one of Amanda Bynes Bestfriend in the movie. Wrong Spelling Can you rename it to "Howard Siegel" because Seigel and Sigel were wrong spelling please?:)15Browning 11:20, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Categorize pictures Hi can u help me categorize the final destination characters'/characters' deaths' pictures please?:) not actors movie posters, or any other images just characters and their deaths If u don't know i'll show u Step 1: Go to more photos Step 2: Click any character pictures by using "View photo details" Step 3: Categorize the pictures by click "Add Category" Step 4: Type: "Images of (wiki page title)" example: "Images of Timothy Carpenter" Step 5: Click save, if the category is red click it then type the name of the character. Tip If there are any number of characters in the image, type the number of categories in each character If any of the pictures are categorize find more or all of it by clicking next Be sure that any of it is correct okay:) 15Browning 22:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Page slider If u guys want to make a page slider this is the format:) 06601.jpg|Sidney returns back home.|link=Scream 4|linktext=When Sidney returns home, she brings the past back with her. PattyCropped.jpg|Are you ready for Stab 6?|link=Stab 6|linktext=The Stab franchise returns! 00165555.jpg|What about Stab 7?|link=Stab 7|linktext=Are you dying to see it? 002~1.jpg|The Killer and her boyfriend.|link=Trevor and Jill|linktext=Read more here! 15Browning 11:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) How could you get that picture of deceased TIm after he's been crashed by a glass pane? Is it a mannequin? About Cynthia Daniels Picture ahhhm do you have a picture of Cynthia Daniels in the race track?? because the picture n her infobox is very not clear so do you have a Cynthia Picture u can post it on my talk page please and thank you :)Berbah 14:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much :) Berbah 15:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Valerie Lewton's Brothers apperantly she has only 2 brothers i think Waldo and ( Varkus or Farkus) i think :) Berbah 15:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About Ms. Valerie Lewton's Mom wait is it Ms. Lewton or Mrs. Lewton??Berbah 15:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Kat Jennings Profession guys can u help me with Kat Jennings occupation or Profession is it journalist, secretary or office worker??? ok here's their known for we all know that Evan Lewis is known for a lottery winner, Rory Peters is known for a drug addict, Nora Carpenter is known for being a mother, Eugene Dix is kn own for being a teacher, Tim is known for being a son, Officer Burke is known for New York State trooper and Kimberly Corman is known for a college student. i think the only i know for Kat is she's very known for her witty and humorous personality :) Berbah 15:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah i think so too :) Berbah 15:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About Flight 180 wait what section???Berbah 17:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Upload some pictures of Evan, Kat and Rory do you have pictures of them :)Berbah 14:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks yeah that too movie stills upload it i would like to see that :)Berbah 14:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Teacher or Principal yeah i think so and by the way the user named hornean just put Larry Murneau being a principal instead of teacher, ahhm he's a french teacher right??Berbah 11:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Cheyenne's Page can you make a page of Cheyenne? :)Berbah 07:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Gibbons Farm make a page of the Gibbons farm because i have a picture of it when they have a picnic :)Berbah 11:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Design i think you could put the information about the different design. because every survivor that is on death list will be Impaled, Crushed or Mutilated by different objects...Berbah 15:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) except for Clear and Eugene, Ashley and Ashlyn and Kimberly and Officer Burke which can turn out to be one designed in two survivors. and some similar design including Terry and George they have the same design but the difference between these deaths is the vehicle that's hit them Terry's vehicle was a bus and George was an ambulance. Detective Suby's page and Deputy Steve Adams name Page i forgot i actually made a page of deputy steve adams the one who throw Isabella in jail so the name is ok right?? oh and make a page of detective suby the one who interrogates the survivors of Route 23 i also had a photo of him actually.Berbah 15:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i also had a photo of The Dental Receptionist and The Destist of Tim Carpenter so can you create a page of them also.Berbah 15:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah thank you so much :)Berbah 16:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah maybe his name is Danny Carl Walls. oh i forgot comment on my blog i write a new blog there about "i wish Matt Lanter would be in the franchise". and comment on my MY RORY SLIDESHOW GALLERY. and it's very obvious that Rory is my favorite character....lolBerbah 17:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) i actually just renamed that Mckinley to McKinley and i'm actually not the one who renamed it first the user named Nicho929 is the one who renamed it jist Look at the Recent Wiki Activity if u wanna know....Deweyriley 01:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) it's ok i will help you with that don't worry.Deweyriley 01:12, June 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah i was the one who edited alot in scream wiki...Deweyriley 01:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) oh i removed the category of locations of the McKinley Mall.Deweyriley 01:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, would just like to know, how do you delete a page? I see that you moved all my writing over to another page, or maybe you just re wrote the title to my Mckinley Mall page. Anyway I'm confused, how do you delete pages? :) yeah ^_^Deweyriley 01:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I know, But how do you delete it? About the Mckinley Mall page, you could have just changed the title of my page to the new title. Honestly I didn't know the name of the Mall, but it was a better guess than just Mall. The old Springfeild mall page is just all my writing. But, anyway, how do you delete the page :) How to find the administrators i know maybe u can ask user Ggjk and Left4Deadseries FAN because i think they were the only admins here and i can see that user Berbah ranked number 1 in this wiki but i don't think she's an administrator here yet maybe she will soon.Deweyriley 01:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry for not knowing it was called a different name. I did see where you got that from, and you have to admit how hard it is to even find the name. I'm guessing you don't know how to delete the page, I have no idea, and am finding nothing. please help if you can :) yeah she's a girl and if u can read the talk page in Final Destination 5 u can read there that she's a Gymnist...Deweyriley 02:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) similarity to Candice's profession Premonition or Precognition Page make a page a bout premonition and how the character has a premonition. put also an additional destails about Premonition meaning.Berbah 03:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim a smoker??? is it necessary to put an avid smoker at a young age on Tim's Page??? that would be horrible please remove that sentece i think it will make the page look unattractiveBerbah 14:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Carter Horton Actually he did want to commit sucide. When he found out he was going to die. He said that him and terry would get back together on the other side and why should he wait any longer. He drove the car hoping he would kill himself. He was in control and wanted to kill himself. When he stopped on the train tracks he was thinking if he wanted to really go threw with his plan, but than decided not to kill himself do to the fact 'he is in control of his own life' but the car wouldn't start. The other characters were also trying to talk him out of killing himself with the train saying "this isn't the way" "come on carter", and when he was driving they said "don't do it with us in the car" Carter driving the car through traffic is an example of failed suicide, death wouldve never let them get into an accident with his reckless driving. ________yeah, i recently watched the 1st and 2nd films and thats what he said. Either way it was an attempted suicide. I mean I don't think anyone wouldve survived the driving he did, its only because he is untouchable Terry's Death help Sroczynski do you think Terry will walk in a middle of the road, i don't think so so maybe you can edit the middle with off the road it well be nice and put also Jack Curtis on that which was a sentence called a bus comes, driven by Jack Curtis, speeding into her, hitting her, running over her and killing her instantly. it's that ok right???Berbah 15:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tims Page ok i will rename Tim's page if it's ok with you all....Berbah 15:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) how about you move the Timothy carpenter to Tim ???Berbah 15:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) no i mean move to the page that was in before thats what i mean....Berbah 15:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tim Carpenter thanks Sroczynski :) Death by Caffine No, you're wrong. The Cafe is death by caffine where the 4 friends meet at after the opening sequence. It's the same set up and everything. If that picture isn't the same cafe(which it is) than most of that page wouldn't be right, as it talks about them meeting there throughout movie. It's the same cafe. First of all chill out, okay. Getting pissed isn't going to help, at all. It has to be Death by Caffine, the first shot of the place is death by caffine. Also if you look at the counter, when the camera moves away from the "coffee maker" you can see the specials, and the same counter that Nick buys the milkshake from. There is also cake on the counter, which means its clearly not a bar. I don't recall them drinking red bull, it was like soda and other mixed drinks in different mixed and matched cups. If it was red bull, the cafe would probably sell it. Also the different mixed cups is the Death by Caffine style, like its signature from the ending scene too. Also, it was dark in the cafe because it was Night. The ending scene of the film was during the day. The Cafe was crowded the 1st time we saw it because busy can pick up at different times, and when Nick, Lori, and Janet get drinks at the end they sit by the window. It's a different part of the cafe. It is the same Cafe. And please, I don't appreciate the responses I get from you, so calm it down a bit. :) Nicho929 14:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Salon Danter and Gransgate Customs Pictures can u upload a picture of Salon Dante and Grandsgate Customs??Berbah 00:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) please and thank you Death by Caffiner See I was arguing about the first scene in the final destination, i understand, that place isn't even in the movie. I was just describing the cafe that followed after the opening credits that was death by caffine, and i thought you were saying it wasn't. I was not even looking at the picture, I apologize, I seen the friends sitting there and I thought it was a deleted scene from the opening. I was like what, it was not that crowded in that scene of the movie.... I gotcha ya. We were just on different views of what we were seeing. :) About Cast and Characters Pictures Don't worry i already had a photo of Fred Henderson, Chris Fry and Lisa Marie Caruk..but the others not so much...Berbah 14:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) create a page of the skate rat because i have a picture of him and put also a detail..on what his role in that movie....please and thank youBerbah 14:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Theater Manager and Scaffolder's page make a page of the theater manager and the scaffolder because i have a picture of them...Berbah 09:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog WOuld you comment on my recent Blog, please? Nicho929 23:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) it's official Meghan Ory is not on the film according to the source of E! News Ory's character was originally to be in the film, but due to the conflict to her show True Justice(2011) she was forced to withdrew and dropped in the film, and few days later she was replaced by Jacqueline Maciness Wood who is gonna portray Olivia Reynolds but her character was indeed need some development before shooting the movie.... 15:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You Page??? Guys i think theres someone here is make You Page i think we should delete that page in order to avoid vandalism on this wiki.Berbah 16:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You and annie chapman pages Joeysmch 17:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC)yeah actually i'll try to erase that page, but i discover who only the admins can, i only erase all that weird content, and i think the same person is writing in the annie pageJoeysmch 17:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hunt's Pool i got this picture and i don't know what's the name of this place... Hare Krishna's Page make a hare krishna's page because i have a photo of him. Meghan Ory you got it all wrong she's cast in final destination 5 meghan ory is casted. 15Browning 10:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yup It's yours yup it's yours, but i only upload 7of them the others were 15Browning's :) FD5 Deaths can u spoil the deaths for me in my talk page Premonition thanks what bout Premonition deaths GUYS CAN WE MAKE A PAGE OF KAHILL AND CORY MONTHEITH??? About renaming pages Well we need to do something about renaming pages that he renamed burke, weine, schreck and block. well let's wait for admins to do it15Browning 09:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiene and Scherck well i just renamed it because the user named Wiiboy4ever changed agent schreck's name so i just thought that to make things clear .. and i don't want agent schreck's name to be the only agent so if u can change it then change it i don't know if Wiiboy4ever will be happy 4 that...because he always change names what so ever :\Deweyriley 10:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me but why did you delete their last names? Just because you're an idiot who finds their last names unnecessary doesn't mean everybody else is. Nice try moron. Anyways, if you do it again you will be reported. Fucking imbecile Foul language doesn't get you banned from a Wikia honey. As long as it isn't on an article or a page. LOL Idiots who can't spell don't belong to a Wiki. And when was I being bossy? Yeah, your arguments are false. "Or even being rude, annoying and bossy?" wow, I'm so blind. That wasn't about me at all -.- Wow, you're really see through. It was so obvious you were talking about me. Just quit Main Page... Thanks :D n.n Joeysmch 03:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) TONNI, NIKKI AND KAHILL PAGE GUYS CAN U MAKE THE PAGE OF TONNI AND NIKKI (EVAN'S FORMER LOVERS, THO ONE WHO PHONE CALLS HIM WHEN HIS APARTMENT IS BURNING) AND ALSO KAHILL THE ONE WHO JULIE FLIRTS DURING THE MCKINLEY TRICENTENNIAL CELEBRATION!!! 04:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Correcting Thank you for that correction... And I am sorry I don't know it.UnfriendMe05 04:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) How could we delete this photos???? Sroczynski i think i need help theres someone who upload a picture that is not an actress, actor, characters or related in the final destination series just look this photos ill show you: how can we delete this??? :( What are you talking about??? I did not put that stupid |} on that page i just replace Candice Hooper to Caldera!!!Deweyriley 11:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) is Dennis and Candice related??? I saw the video on youtube and Candice's surname is Hooper so i just thought if Candice is Hooper then Dennis should also be a Hooper???Berbah 13:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ok look for it and tell me too if they really are related cause i wanna know if Dennis is really Candice's father or something just made that up to make us confused :) Berbah 13:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) About the "|}" I know i seen it, but i didn't put it. if i save it it does it by itself and i didn't type anything. why did u blame me? :( 15Browning 14:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Candice Hooper really?? Hooper is really her surname i didn't know that because i didn't watch the video but ok then if it is Hooper then it's Hooper but what about Dennis is he a Hooper too????Deweyriley 11:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Seann William Scott's name i change Seann William Scott's name because in an interview of Entertainment news and Chelsea Lately i found out that the true spelling of his name is "Seann" double N and not "Sean" because some people always bragin' about his name that insisted that it is Sean with one N and it is not so he created a twitter and a real facebook page so everyone will know that the true spelling of his name is "Seann" and not "Sean". thanksBerbah 04:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I did not do anything t the main page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User: Fungame Hi, actually isn't him, because when you edit the main page, those things (the * and |} ) automatically appear, even when you didn't change anything, i hope, someone fix that. Joeysmch 14:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) This thing happened to me, and i have to edit two times, and maybe you edit this when someone add this things accidentally. isn't they fault. Joeysmch 14:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Need Help Sroczynski i think we had a problem i think someone just renaming pages that is very unappropriated the user named Analdestiantion.... he even renamed Rory a "Crack Head" that is so disrespectful to other i think we should do something.... work together to make that user disappear for life :'(Berbah 02:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah he is still here and i'm so sad because he renamed almost all the pages with the unapprorpriated name...that is so disrespectful i think we should do something Berbah 02:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Opening Skeletal Death in FD series Just Upload some archive/skeletal footage of the previous deaths in FD series so it's ok to put them into the characters page i think :\?Berbah 05:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) On Dennis Where did you get the information?? 15Browning 22:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Guys need a big help guys someone again just vandalized the pages in here just look what happen to Final Destination 2 page someone erase all the informations and plot and infoboxes and replace in a disrespectful manner..oh my god i just wanna die again how can we rebuilt this :'(Berbah 15:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Problem solve thanks to Joeysmch :)Berbah 16:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The First poster i don't think that's Nora i think it's actually Rory :)Berbah 15:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) OK just look at the t-shirt because it's a bit blur maybe we can figured out by that we should keep observing and even look closely if that's really Nora or Rory i was confused by that face actually even Burke's :)Berbah 16:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Really thanks, but now i dont know what to do, we are in trouble. help pleaase :( maybe we should try to rename the pages and add different contents Joeysmch 02:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) brent stait I help with this actor or you want to do it, tell me if i can help you with something. Joeysmch 02:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Other Pages Huh, you forgot this pages: Final destination opening Final destination 2 opening Final destination 3 opening Final destination 4 opening Final destination 5 opening Joeysmch 03:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help thanks for the halp i actually struggling to put that picture in the infobox but doesn;t work but thanks to you iy's fixed ^_^Horrorfan101 12:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) FD3 Script? Hi,i've seen your posts and your stills,guy,they're amazing!!! How you'd get them? Hey,i want to know,if you have the FD3 Script,i am searching like crazy,this script,but i can't find,,And,if u have,you cand send to me? After i send you my email... I have the 1st,the 2nd,and the 4th script,and i can send them for you,if you want,but please,help me with that;. Yeah,i know that my english is bad,sorry and thank you. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Gate_Bridge yeah you did not just ask me that. The real Golden Gate Bridge is red not green. and its in California, sorry i just had to. Final Destination 5 Page guys help me i think someone or something vandalized the Final Destination 5 page what happen to the Cast??? and the external links the procduction and the casting and the trivia is gone and someone edited it and he/she actually erase those thats so disrespectful i think we should do something to make this page clean and free from vandalism so work together guys Deweyriley 01:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Professions Guys can u put a profession on any FD5 characters if u like you know ^_^ 08:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Alex In the Film his name is Alexander Chance Browning not Theodore... VampireChick93 01:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Who R U who r u on FB and what did i do What??? sorry but i wasn't online for like 3 consecutive weeks and i was at the premiere and thanks for the consern but it's ok we can put qoutes right 15Browning said it so so i think it's ok...Berbah 11:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) and VampieChicks93 was the one but i think she is not harmful i think shes qouit nice...like me revealing being Ellen...Berbah 11:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ok then just forget it...i just keep it a secret... by the way i was putting qoutes on the character because in characters you always have a line...Berbah 13:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) and yes i loved having friends in this wiki and i'm very friendly.Berbah 13:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i have a few friends of mine that have seen the movie in theatres and they like my death scene too...i also uploaded some videos of my singing guitar did you see it?Berbah 13:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) here it is Ellen Wroe Guitar hope you like it guys..thanks for supporting. :)Berbah 13:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry i will help you i got Janet's full line... Don't you see? This is where I was supposed to be in the first place, not that stupid race. I was meant to see this movie.Berbah 14:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah maybe but i actually like the quote in the theater it was epic..i have to say epic because Final Destination 5 is epic...lolBerbah 14:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Janet's Headline I want this one, just read: Oh, well they cute yet functional, i like them, they say i'm getting older, but i still like to party!!!! to Lori's new shows/snickers. I dont know, for me that was funny. Joeysmch 15:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re(Again): Janet's Headline Oh, really?? for me that sounds awesome, and i want you to do this, because i don't want to be ranked #3, i want to be ranked #4, and a good idea (for me) is still a headline, and inside of the box (of the headline, in the bottom) says :quotes like read more, and that will redirect to all the quotes of the character. Or in the infobox it's ok too, with images and theories. ;) Joeysmch 15:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) jonathan's GUys can you find a qoute of jonathan groves i coudn't find it anywhere!!!Horrorfan101 01:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I Think it's the same person Pie786 and Pie787 i think those are the same person over and over i think we should do something i was afraid that me, Berbah, 15Browning, Teddybearlover, deweyriley, Hornean and others that he will vandalized like what he did to You, Ggjk and Lord Caryak.Horrorfan101 03:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) i know but the my concern was Ggjk i hope his ok and Lord Caryak too Horrorfan101 05:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) i forgot can you put a quote into Jonathan Grove's page because i can't find it anywhere well his at the race and the news more often so there might be a chance of having quotes in there!!!!Horrorfan101 05:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) i agree i think we should talk to the Wikipedia staff...and ofcourse his IP Adress and i was shock and stunned about what he done to Ggjk's page just read it's very disrespectful....Horrorfan101 05:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) i was supposed to but i might afraid that he will get mad because i edited it...maybe lets just wait until he is online...Horrorfan101 05:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Roys photo do you have a photo of Roy ill be happy if there's because his photo in his page is not very clear and is very blured so i think we should have a photo of him.Horrorfan101 07:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Isaac, Olivia and Nathan's death scene photo's Do you have photo od Isaac, when the buddha crushed his head, Olivia when she lands on a car and her eye gets run over by a car and Nathan being crushed by a plane engine or landing gear??Horrorfan101 09:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) He's Blocked Pie787 is gone. ...I should be getting paid for this. >____> Ggjk 14:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the upload Sroczynski :) About my behind the scenes photo much appreciate it i was still busy though for promoting the FD5 film.Berbah 15:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Cynthia's Quotes and Molly's being bisected by th eplane wing picture guys do you have Cynthia's quotes and Molly's death scene picture??Horrorfan101 03:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Format You should follow the format in every character page 15Browning 07:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC) *You shouldn't add premonition deaths on how the character die just a plot of the character and nothing more 15Browning 07:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) *That's because the premonion deaths are shown in pages like Flight 180, Route 23, etc. 15Browning 07:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I think John is nice i think we should just named him just john since that his name in the filmHorrorfan101 12:05, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Guys this is Ellen's cousin i usuallyt edit here whats happening i can't renamed my user account???Berbah 03:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) how can i renamed it and we should block Pie785 for what he done i think we should block his IP Adress...Berbah 03:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Posters of Final Destination I Think we should put the poster in the Final Destinaiton page because all the pages have posters on it ..Berbah 06:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) maybe we should put them maybe these two postersBerbah 06:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) yeah i think so too :)Berbah 06:15, August 20, 2011 (UTC) and for Final Destination 5 maybe these Posters.. yah i think so too but maybe we should put all but i think the one you shown me ithink it's unofficial Berbah 06:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Need Help can you put some more signs and clues and the death tool of McKinley speedway because i fix it after Pie harassed it so can you put sign/clues and death tool???Deweyriley 08:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Death Tool i'm not sure if 58 is the Death tool of the speedway....so guys what is really the death tool of McKinley Speedway. ???Horrorfan101 09:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What about in the novels??? I think we should include in the novels...Maybe we put also them all in one table and use different colours to divide them also what do you think??? ^_^Horrorfan101 16:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) but the colors should be different also to identify them which novel..Horrorfan101 16:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Seriously... If you're gonna do this whole color-coding thing with the death's list, at least pick colors that won't strain anyone's eyes. Ggjk 16:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Indonesian remake of FD1?! Hi,it´s me again.. Thnks about that script information(i am that guy who asked by the 3rd script),and sorry for the delay to reply you. And again,you're stills are amazing!!! I am a brazilian biggest fan of FD series,i spend a long time on internet searching about the movies,and posting on a brazilian site,but you can realize that my english is so bad,then i can't edit some page here. So,let's check what is important. Yesterday,i found on internet that there's an indonesian remake of Final Destination 1,called "Miracle:Death Challenge",that was released on 2007. THE MOVIE IS NOT SO GOOD,don't wait something so cool,but is a remake of FD. A bad remake.... I was so surprised when i know about this. Is very rare. I don't know if you already know this,or maybe you don't want to add this article in this wikia,but if you don't know,i thought that was important tell you about this,because you edit a lot of articles here,and you are the only guy that have talked with me here,and i thought that is important to add a article about these "strange and unknown remake" It's not an fan made movie of youtube,is a real movie. Here www.megaupload.com/?d=B2DU8UBT you can download the movie in a strange language,i think that is indonesian (sorry if i can't post links to download here) ,and you can find the english subtitles on opensubtitles.com ..( I won't search it) Here you can watch the 1st part on youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcoqrynXtFk Sorry if i post something wrong here,or if i can't post download links here,and about my bad english. And thanks for read this. Sorry about anything,and again,about my english. The Website The website is www.toutlecine.com. is a french website where you can get these movie stills, but some of the movie titles are franch why don't u use google translate. 15Browning 13:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) More Photos can u upload some more photos i cannot save them in the file though i actually want Lewis at the gym and in the carnival(same photo in his info box page) and Frankie with Ashley and Ashlyn and Lewis at his back and also Dennis being dissolved by the hot tar.Horrorfan101 15:12, August 22, 2011 (UTC) oh i see don't forget also upload a photo of Lewis Horrorfan101 16:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Indonesian remake of FD1?! RE:Indonesian remake of FD1?! Yes,definitely is a remake (a funny remake),but i think that the end was a little bit original (haha). And a page that list all the similar movies will be good,but i don't know another movie similar to FD,if i find another,i will tell you. (Maybe "One missed Call" or "Devil´s diary?)... Yeah,it was so funny watch this movie!!! And another thing,did you realized that in FD5,Nathan says "I see dead people" like an reference to "The sixth sense,1999",but FD5 events happen in april/may of 1999,and "The sixth sense" was just released at August of 1999..Maybe a goof? Nathan have a vision? Haha,thanks for reply me,and sorry for the bad english.... Molly's Death scene pictures i think we should upload the photo of Molly even though it's not clear or very blur....at least we can put it on her page though...Horrorfan101 06:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much and i have a blog which is very interesting i also upload a picture..which i don't know if it's olivia..Horrorfan101 07:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Girl On Top Argument Please do not argue about Girl on Top anymore. There is no need to antagonize Red Nurse. Ggjk 21:49, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Torrence the Porter to Crime Scene Tech Sroczynski i think we should renamed Torrence the Porter to Crime Scene Tech if do you have a picture of him and i will made a page of an actor who portrayed himHorrorfan101 03:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Final Destination 5 Wiki??? I'm Confused on how Tyson Jackson make that wiki and he even renamed Nathan Sears to Nathan is it really necessary..but fo me i don't think so so what should we do?????Deweyriley 17:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i really try to help you guys get this wiki improve because mine Scream it was a disaster they even make a page of Miranda Cosgrove and she is not even stated that she iwill be on the upcoming scream 5 and Saw Wiki i saw some of the pages had double like Scott Patterson's page and Xavier Chavez which is very confusing...Deweyriley 17:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: FD1, FD2 and TFD's scripts It's done,i send all the scripts that i got on your email,but,my connection to internet is very very very bad,my email was acting like "i hate you",so i send you the links 'to download the scripts,(i've upload them in 4shared.com to another brazilian fans download it),and just click on download file two times. Sorry for that.. *Hey,where can i find you on another sites,like facebook? I've find you on twitter,you are that guy that make that questions about the deleted scenes from FD to Craig Perry,right? Haha,i'm that guy '@483vinikaulitz that make that stupid questions with a bad spelled english. But he answer me,that's cool..Just look again at round 5.. hahaha... And,just another thing,did you noticed that Candice's body,after she broke her bones,looks like Ian's body? The positions,the hands movin...I think that's like an another reference... You English it's very good,my English that is bad...I learn english alone,that's why is so bad... And about the email name,don't mind it,i have anothers emails names too,that are horribles. =D * You're so cool too. I really love scripts ,at first by the deleted scenes that we can find on them....God know how i want the FD3 and FD5 scripts... : About the FD3 script,you told me that,in the dvd, the camera was focusing on the script,several times. I have the brazilian dvd of FD3,and that behind the scenes isn't on brazilian version...Maybe,you can take pics of these parts to me? I really would be happy if you do this ... : Of course that i will keep an secret,but,what was her username? Haha,you can find the actors on facebook too,Jacqueline MacInnes,Arlen Escarpeta and Mary Elizabeth Winstead accept my requests,and Jacq always talk with her fans,she answer my messages!!! : And about the births,that was LOL,haha... How old are you? : Thank you! Names You think i made up those names? Take a look at wikipedia: "list of characters in final destination series" and you'll see 15Browning 10:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *I'm not a fraud you know that 15Browning 11:08, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Well I prove from smart users from wikipedia and i trust them 15Browning 11:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Teresa is fine 15Browning 11:23, August 26, 2011 (UTC)' *Duh, I'm not making fake stories 15Browning 13:18, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Andy Kewzerz picture do you have a picture of andy kewzer this one i post because i wanna crop it and put it on the infoboxes of Andy's page....Horrorfan101 01:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i forgot upload also a still picture of George Lanter tooHorrorfan101 03:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Wikia You know anyone can edit in this wikia. Some are proven or debatable. So don't be sensitive, okay 15Browning 04:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, but not some are like Olivia's death and morgan wells. 15Browning 04:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Like Carter's mother, the one i see in the movie? 15Browning 04:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Some are mentioned and some are visible. like in the first movie 15Browning 04:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Nadia's parents aren't mentioned in the fourth film15Browning 04:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Guys lets talk about this through Chat Horrorfan101 04:22, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Photos Sroczynski do you have this pictures??? with larger size though because we need help though in photo infoboxes...Horrorfan101 06:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) New photos Do you have any large photos of these? 15Browning 01:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC)